Touched by an Angel
by Cas the Mad Hatter
Summary: Destiel. Slight AU. Starts from the end of season five. Smut, slight BDSM themes.


Dean and Cas have been hunting together for a while now; ever since Sam triple-indy'd into the box. It was tough for a few months; Dean would keep getting obscenely drunk, then angry then sad and then just turn into some sort of mindless killing machine for the next few weeks until he burnt out. But Castiel helped him; gave him a shoulder to cry on and at first the older Winchester denied it, couldn't help but hide his feelings. After a while, he couldn't do it anymore. It was three months in when Dean had the mother of all breakdowns, consuming a fuck tonne of whiskey and promptly having a screaming rage fit at Cas before becoming a blubbering drunken mess and confessing all his feelings for the dark haired angel. The evening ended well, however. A frightened and bright red Castiel had admitted his own dirty little secret. And the night was topped off by lustful moans and severely dirtied bed sheets.

It's been seven and a half months since Sam's been gone. But who's counting? Cas and Dean sure aren't. Of course, every oncee in a while, Dean gets guilty and desperately misses his little brother and yes, he still drinks a little too much. But for the majority of the time, he just forgets and spends his time ganking anything that comes his and Cas' way during daylight hours, and getting fucked by the aforementioned angel in their time off. Maybe Dean didn't keep his promise to Sam to go find Lisa after he fell with Lucifer and Michael, but he was pretty sure if his younger brother could see him now, he'd smile and know Dean was happy. Except for the getting fucked by an angel part; he's pretty sure little Sammy would cry if he saw that.

The boys were exhausted and sweaty as they trudged into their motel room after a long day. They had finally caught up with the Wendigo they'd been tracking; normally, a little old Wendigo was nothing for Dean Winchester but this was one hell of a Wendigo. Dean figured it must have been around for centuries, and that's why it got the game up on him. But he and Cas caught it eventually and put it down.

Dean dumped his duffel on the double bed and turned to Cas, who'd sat down on the couch, running a hand through his hair. Despite being a super charged angel, Cas seemed to have some human traits nowadays; exhaustion, hunger, sexual desire. All three of which were a-okay in Dean's book.

"I'm gonna have a shower," he spoke, turning to Cas who merely nodded, having already angel mojo'd himself clean and in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt – Dean had forced the angel to pick out some more normal clothes a couple of months back. The older Winchester enjoyed the warm stream of water falling down his back too much for Castiel to magic him clean as well. It was nice and relaxing after a day of hunting to have a shower, and so he dragged himself into the small en suite bathroom and washed up.

Less than twenty minutes later, Dean wandered out of the bathroom, crappy threadbare motel towel hanging low over his hips. "Hey, Cas, you wanna go out for pizza an-" Dean's sentence is cut short when he sees the angel lounging on the bed. Normally, seeing Cas lying on the bed is a norm but this, well, it certainly isn't the norm. Castiel has that look in his eyes, and those eyes are staring directly at Dean. The look is vaguely dark, predatory and incredibly seductive. Dean will be damned (again) before he admits it, but that look is slightly intimidating. He's been seeing it a few times recently – Cas was getting more and more confident in the bedroom – and he can't lie, it makes his dick twitch and throb and ache quicker than anything else ever could. But this time, the look seems so much more intense and a hell of a lot more intimidating. The angel rises and begins to closer the gap between the pair. Dean suddenly becomes very nervous, despite his developing hard-on, and stumbles backwards, hitting the wall.

"C-Cas, what are you doing?" he inwardly growls at his stammering and how very _small_ he sounds when he speaks.

"What do we normally do after a long day?" Cas says, giving him this _'are you an idiot?'_ look. Dean knows the answer and he flushes slightly, but he can't help but feel tonight is a little different.

That intimidating look never leaves Castiel's face; suddenly, he reaches out and grabs Dean's wrist, gripping just a little tight, pulling Dean over to the bed and shoving him onto it. The taller man gives a cry of surprise, stumbling and falling onto the mattress, staring up with slight – and Dean hopes unnoticeable – fear in his wide, green eyes. The angel is grinning now as he straddles the young man, ripping off the towel that covers him in one, strong smooth movement. Dean shivers at the strength Cas uses; he knows it's not even a tenth of the angel's full strength. As much as the hunter hates to admit it, he's fully aware that the angel can hold him down with no effort at all – and Cas has proved this on many occasions. Dean finds himself a little turned on by the fact, though he despises how submissive it makes him seem.

Castiel leans over Dean's naked form, withdrawing a length of rope from underneath the pillow and holding it over Dean, a smirk on his pale face as the man beneath him whimpers slightly. The angel can feel Dean's hips twitch underneath him and his boner is pressing into his clothed thigh. But for now, Cas ignores the man's cock and wraps the ropes round Dean's wrists several times, and then secures the rope to the bed posts. All the while, Dean is looking up at him with wide eyes, a hint of slight fear, but mostly arousal and total desperation.

The hunter stares as Castiel pulls off his shirt and slides out of his jeans, discarding them onto the floor with the towel before he slowly inches his way down Dean's body with kisses, bites and a little sucking, all the while, the man beneath is writhing and moaning, calling out Cas' name. The angel reaches Dean's cock; it's throbbing and pulsing, standing to attention and quivering as Dean bucks and wriggles and whines. Cas growls, pushing down hard on Dean's hips so that his body slam back onto the bed with force, "Stay still," he mutters, hiding his smirk because he loves how fucking hard it is for Dean to stay still right now. The hunter whimpers slightly at the pressure of Cas' hands on his hips and then the angel envelopes him, all of him with his mouth and Dean's mind goes wild. His mouth drops open and for a moment all that comes out is shaking breaths as his eyes slam shut. Then, and only then, does Cas start to move, bobbing his head up and down in a slow rhythm, his talented tongue flicking over the tip of Dean's cock before his lips slide all the way back down his shaft, feeling every rivet, every raised vein, every inch of skin as he lets the head hit the back of his throat. Dean's moaning, his deep shaking breaths, the way he whimpers and groans and calls out Cas' name is enough to work the angel up, his hormones going crazy and all his blood rushing south bound.

The angel slides his mouth off of Dean, much to the hunter's dismay, and sits back on Dean's thighs, his erection oh-so-very blatant through his boxers. Green eyes stare up at him as he watches Dean's muscular chest rise and fall, enjoying the sound of his rapid, heavy breathing. The blue eyed man smiles, climbing off Dean and sliding off the bed, walking towards the door; Dean can only stare after him in despair.

"C-Cas? Cas!" Dean stammers and shouts, desperately hoping Cas isn't just going to leave him here, naked and lustful and wanting. Because that just isn't fair at all. He begins to panic and struggle with the binds on his wrists as Cas reaches the door. Dean knows it's no use, the rope is way too tight and he's only succeeding in hurting himself.

Cas turns back to him, this almost evil look in his blue eyes and a hell of a smirk on his face, "Be a good boy and stay here," he says to Dean as he opens the door and walks out.

Dean's jaw drops in utter shock, "Like I can do anything else!" he yells, regaining his composure as the door slams shut. A plethora of emotions run through his mind; fear, embarrassment, shock, arousal – of course – frustration. But before he can feel anything else, the door opens up and Cas strides back in. Dean revels at the sight of him, partly because he's so glad he came back but mostly because he looks freaking hot in just boxers. It takes a few moments – what with Dean caught up in the euphoria of Cas' quick return – for Dean to notice that Cas has one hand behind his back as he heads back to the bed. And then Dean begins to get fidgety, nervous and excited all at once.

"Wh-," Dean chokes on how dry his mouth is and has to wet his lips, "What you got there, Cas?" he asks, starting to pull on the rope again as the angel advances, silent and smiling. Castiel looks so different to "normal Cas" that Dean almost thinks he's possessed. He starts to wonder, was it '_exorcizo et, omini spiritus immunde_'or '_exorcizo et, ominus spiriti immunde_' but his thoughts are stopped short as Cas draws his hand from his back and Dean finds the angel is holding a bright pink, rubber-made, cone shaped and rather fucking large butt plug. Dean's ass tensed at the sight of it as he bites down on his lower lip whilst Cas climbs back onto the bed, pushing Dean's legs apart and kneeling in between them.

For a while, an agonizingly long while, Cas just kneels there, watching the butt plug as he turns it in his hands whilst Dean can only stare and wait, occasionally struggling and whining but Cas doesn't pay him any attention.

"Jeez, Cas! You're goddamn torturing me here," he finally yells out because he really fucking wants, no _needs_, something in him.

The angel looks up with a mischievous smile, "I know," he says before he drops the butt plug, each hand gripping at the back of Dean's knees and lifting them so they're propped up and his legs are wide open. Cas strokes Dean's cock just once to tease, the bound man moaning loudly and then he picks up the pink plug, pressing it against Dean's opening just so. The hunter, never more vulnerable, weak and defenceless than at this moment, whimpers and tries desperately to wriggle in such a way to get the plug inside of him, wanting so badly to be filled. But Cas will not let that happen, not yet.

The angel looks up at Dean, who's biting down hard on his lip, eyes never leaving his lover's face. "The magic word," Cas says a phrase he learnt from Dean himself; a phrase Dean wishes he'd never explained to Cas.

Dean growls suddenly but he knows he has completely no control over the situation, he knows he never had a chance at control as soon as he stepped out the bathroom and saw Cas with _that_ look. And so, it's all he can do but suck up his pride. "Please," Dean says through gritted teeth, a glare on his face.

Castiel pushes on the butt plug and it begins to slide inside of Dean. The glare on the latter's face is gone as quick as it came and he's moaning and writhing and calling Cas' name all over again, all thoughts other than how good this feels have gone from his mind. At that moment, the question 'what's two plus two?' might has well have been 'explain Einstein's theory of relativity' where Dean was concerned. The hunter's eyes squeezes shut and his brows draw together at the slight pain but he's still moaning like a goddamn nymphomaniac as the butt plug slides all the way and he feels the pressure of pushing stop. He's panting as Cas crawls over his bare chest, leaning down to kiss up his neck, along his jaw line and over his lips; the angel's small way of letting Dean know that this is still love, not just sex. Dean already knows its love but the angel has always liked to show it; the hunter's not one to complain, he just lets it slide. It's kind of nice, anyway.

Cas bites down on one of Dean's nipples, one hand stretched down to gently stroke Dean's cock and occasionally push on the butt plug, the bound man's eyes fly open at one particularly hard push and he groans hard.

"Cas," he moans, "I…I need," Dean's stammering and incoherent, drunk on pleasure, "You have to, I need…" he tapers off as Cas stops sucking on his nipples and glances up with a small smile. The angel knows exactly what Dean wants. Dean wants him; wants the angel inside of him.

"Beg for it," Castiel looks Dean straight in the eyes, with his dark, predatory look and a smile that shows he's really fucking enjoying torturing Dean.

The hunter goes silent, staring up at Cas with complete and utter shock on his face. That is something the angel has never said before and Dean is wondering whether he's going to grin and say he's joking. Dean sort of half wishes that Cas is joking because he isn't sure he can allow himself to beg, but the other half of him is really fucking turned on and actually _wants_ to beg. Dean can't even begin to fathom how warped his mind is at that moment.

Castiel pushes down on Dean's chest insistently because he really wants to fuck Dean; he's desperate for it, though he's definitely not showing it. But he so badly wants to watch Dean beg for it before he does. Cas looks down at Dean, who's still silent except for his ragged breathing, and pushes down again, "I said, beg," he repeats.

Dean seems to have gotten over his initial shock because he's now staring up at Cas with this look of utter urgency and desire. Cas watches as Dean swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, and then he opens his mouth, licking his lips, "P-please, Cas. I want…I need you to fuck me. P-please, I'm b-," he pauses for a moment, unsure whether he can really sure but then Cas gives him that again and it tumbles from his mouth, "I'm begging you! Please, I need you," his voice cracking and shaking with sheer want.

Castiel only nods, unable to speak. He's shocked that Dean actually did it, actually begged him. He's shocked and incredibly turned on. The angel stands, removing his boxers and leaning over the bed to untie Dean's wrists, wanting the other man to be able to move freely and without dislocating anything.

As soon at the last knot is undone, Dean is yanking his hands away, pulling off the rope without even noticing the pretty severe rope burns and sliding out the butt plug as fast as he can without causing himself pain. And then he's pulling Cas over to him, attacking him with kisses and running his hands all over the angel's slender body.

"Calm down, Dean," Castiel can't help but smile at how frantic and desperate Dean is. The other man can only shake his head then look up to the angel, "Please," he mutters again, panting and bucking his hips.

The blue eyed male simply can't hold back any longer. He yanks open the drawer of the ugly bedside table, brushing aside the motel's crappy copy of the bible and grabbing hold of a bottle of lube, hurriedly squeezing a liberal amount onto his hand and rubbing it over his aching cock, moaning and shutting his eyes. Dean quivers and whines before him, reaching over and tugging the angel on top of him, bringing his knees up and shuffling down so that Cas presses against his entrance.

The hunter gasps and moans and twitches in absolute ecstasy as the angel slides into him without any inhibitions whatsoever, practically slamming into him. Dean's curl into fists gripping the bed sheets as he bites on his lip, panting gasps and groans still coming clear and loud from him as Cas' rhythm is quick and hard, the angel's moans rivalling the volume of Dean's, their dynamics creating something beautiful and almost musical as melded together. Castiel slammed into Dean, having changed their position, Dean's legs over his shoulders. He was continuously hitting the man's prostate and causing the pair of them to almost scream with pleasure. The way Dean was throwing his head back and bucking against him let Cas know that the taller man was close and so he kept going, beginning to feel it himself, that stirring in his lower abdomen, the one that delighted him so much.

"Oh, fuck, Cas," the hunter moaned with surprising coherency. Dean's legs tightened and he came hard some of the hot, white liquid falling on to him, though most of it onto the bed sheets. He groaned, panting heavily as he dizzily rode out his orgasm, hearing Cas groan loudly and feeling him come inside of him, pounding a few last times into him before pulling out and collapsing beside the exhausted hunter.

The pair were silent for a long time, struggling to regain normal breathing patterns. It was Dean who recovered first, very slowly turning onto his side and moving closer, cuddling into Castiel's side and laying his spinning head onto the angel's chest which was still rising and falling at rapid pace.

"Jeez, Cas, you kinky bastard," Dean laughs, pressing a kiss to the angel's neck.

Cas flushes pink, seeming to be returning to "normal Cas" as the post-coital exhaustion sets in, "You loved it," he musters enough courage to murmur, just a sliver of those dark, predatory eyes left.

Dean grins and simply nods then throws off the dirtied comforter and slides under the duvet, pulling it over Cas as well who slides his arms round Dean and holds him close. The hunter is incredibly exhausted but he manages to muster enough energy to look up at his angel with a smirk, "I'm totally trying something like that on you some day," he says.

Cas scoffs, actually _scoffs_, "Please," he rolls his eyes, "We all know you're my little bitch," he smirks, recalling the words he spoke to Raphael so long ago.

Dean's jaw drops for a moment, staring at Cas with wide eyes. Quickly, his face morphs into an attempted glare, trying to hide the blush on his face, "Fuck you, Cas," he mumbles and buries his face into the angel's chest.

Castiel only laughs and kisses Dean's head, closing his eyes and drifting into much needed sleep.


End file.
